


Come, Sweet Death

by NoBeans



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Historical References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 有关在她记忆中留下痕迹的几位男性，以及她或目睹或经历的几次死亡。





	Come, Sweet Death

**Author's Note:**

> ·女帝中心，大量生前梗+少量天草女帝
> 
> ·FA最后一话播出前太过期待导致的冲动作案，非常草率，短小乏味

（1）

 

最后一次以妻子的身份回到老者的宅邸，迎接她的是昏暗的卧房，窗户紧闭，只有她推开的门缝中泻进一道狭窄而惨白的天光。老者的身体吊在房梁上，头颅和四肢无力地垂下，脸埋在胸前，只能隐约辨识出熟悉的轮廓。

 

年纪尚轻的她僵立在原地，背着光的脸上神情半明半昧，看不真切。

 

 

（2）

 

雕琢着细致纹样的金杯，暗红色的醇美佳酿，枕边人的温言软语和媚眼如丝，亲自出征归来的男人没有起丝毫疑心，大笑着几口饮尽。

 

她顺从地接过空杯，转过身去的同时佯装不经意地微微侧过头来，眼角余光观察着男人的一举一动，不消片刻便露出了满意的笑容。

 

他嘴角渗出的鲜血和毒酒有着相似的色泽。

 

 

（3）

 

人们叫他Ara the Beautiful。

 

面前的青年样貌端正，身材匀称，的确是一副不负盛名的好皮相。可惜性格就没有那样喜人了，竟然不识好歹地拒绝了她；可惜他正一动不动倒在地上，四肢扭曲成僵硬而不自然的角度，肤色青白，身体大约已经和地砖同样冰冷。

 

区区亚美尼亚，在亚述帝国面前渺小得不堪一击。

 

她一手支着下颌，一手搭在座椅上，纤长的指甲有一搭没一搭地敲击着木制扶手，金色的眼里闪着所有所思的光。

 

 

（4）

 

说她「暴虐无道」有失偏颇。

 

无论是治国还是戎马征战，她都有相当一套心得，在位期间立下不少为后人称颂的伟业。但骄纵乖戾的脾性却是真的，从继位起就日益恶化，体内蛰伏着以权力为食的猛兽似的，踩着尸山血海，不知餍足地越攀越高。

 

或许是因为过分夸张的欲壑难填，又或许是因为那份视人命如草芥的残酷，她一早便心下明了，诸神总有一天会对她降下惩罚。

 

就连被自己的亲生骨肉用利刃贯穿的瞬间，她竟也毫不意外。

 

 

（5）

 

天快亮了。

 

象征着昔日繁华的空中庭院分崩离析，就像她在现世重新称帝的宏伟愿景，从高高的天边轰然倾塌。但她早已不甚在意。

 

膝上的少年眉头舒展，目光失了焦似的恍惚，却隐约闪过极其明亮的雀跃欢欣，仿佛眼里倒映的不是坠落的瓦砾，而是某种更为蓬勃茂盛的事物，比如他所企盼的未来，比如那个她始终没能理解的——或许今后也不会懂——他苦苦追寻了六十年的理想。

 

地平线上喷薄而出的光芒充斥了胸臆。

 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下每段的梗：
> 
> （1）：根据希腊史学家Diodorus Siculus，赛米拉米斯的第一任丈夫是个将军，在她被国王强抢之后陷入疯狂，最后上吊
> 
> （2）：毒杀第二任丈夫，也就是国王。这个是因为月球女帝有毒药作成技能才这样写的，实际上无论正史还是神话里的女帝都和毒药没太大关联
> 
> （3）：根据亚美尼亚传说，女帝曾经向美貌的亚美尼亚国王Ara求爱，被拒后怒而举兵攻打，最后把人家杀了
> 
> （4）：女帝之死有很多版本，之前查资料看到一种说法，说女帝是被自己的儿子所杀，但记不清是哪里看到的了，想起来了再补上出处
> 
> （5）：月球剧情
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢您看到这里！虽然FA播出后天草女帝粮变多了，但好像总见不到有关女帝生前的讨论，所以试着自己产了下……但感觉风味实在太微妙，一次失败的尝试吧（。


End file.
